


Airport Security

by fandom_of_letters



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, airport sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_of_letters/pseuds/fandom_of_letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by TSA America: Level Orange – “Just Relax”<br/>Cas is an airport security guard. Dean is a flyer that has been causing some trouble. Cas gives him a thorough pat-down, just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Security

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll want this to be an actual story just leave comments and suggestions about where it should go but for now its a one shot. Ratings are very much appreciated. Enjoy! <3

Cas sighs. The beautiful blonde haired, eyed man was flirting up a storm with the lady in front of him. He was so damn beautiful and he wishes he was the lady. His co-worker, Meg, comes up behind him.  
“Someone caught your eye, Clarence?” she asks and Cas blushes and shakes his head. “I’ll help you get him into the high security room. I know you want him.”  
“Meg, please don’t.” Cas says, knowing what Meg will do to get him laid.  
“Too late. Look he’s already causing trouble. I’m going to go, you know, take care of it.” she says with a wink. Cas sighs again but is actually really grateful; this man was really hot. He sees Meg point to him and he raises his hand and gives the man his most flattering smile. The man nods and walks over to Cas.  
“This way, sir.” Cas says leading him to the room where they give “dangerous suspects” private pat-downs. Needless to say this room is rarely ever used and no one comes in here. Just in case, he locks the door on the way in.   
“What’s this about? I just want to get on my flight?” the man complains.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Dean,” he says, “Dean Winchester.” Fuck, Cas thought, even his name is hot.  
“Well, Dean, suspicious characters have to be given a more- let’s say ‘thorough’ pat-down.”   
“Suspicious character?” Dean questions.  
“Our manager, Meg, the lady who pointed you my way, looks for weird activity.”  
“So why did I get picked?”  
“I guess you fit what she was looking for. Shall we get started?”  
“Yeah I guess.”   
Cas starts by waving the hand-held metal detector in front of the man, slowly, so he can drag out his time with Dean.  
“So where are you headed, Dean?”  
“What’s this got to do with security?” Dean replies, harshly.  
“Just making conversation.” Cas mumbles.   
“Palo Alto,” Dean says. “That’s where I’m headed.”  
“Business trip?” Cas asks as he puts away the metal detector and gets behind Dean. “I’m going to begin the pat-down now. Just tell me if anything gets to uncomfortable and we can try to work it out.”  
“Ok,” Dean mumbles. Cas pat on Dean’s shoulders, feeling his muscles and Cas has to hold in a moan at the feeling of how ripped Dean is. “And no, its not for business. I used to live with my boyfriend. We ended things so I’m going to live with my brother, who’s at Stanford, while I get things sorted out.” Cas feels a surge in his chest as he says that. Boyfriend. Now Cas knows he has some sort of chance.  
“You’re close? You and your brother I mean.” Cas asks as he moves his hands slowly down Dean’s back.  
“Yeah, practically raised the kid. Dad was a bit of a ‘free spirit’ as he likes to say. I’m so proud of Sammy, though. Got a full ride into Stanford and has a smoking hot girlfriend. Gonna go to law school, be a big, fancy lawyer in a big, fancy town somewhere, settle down with Jess and have kids.”  
“I can tell by the way you talk about him. He means so much to you doesn’t he?” Cas says, going around to the front of Dean. “I’m going to do your arms now.” Cas adds.  
“Ok. Yeah, Sammy means the world to me. Only person I ever truly have loved, besides Mom of course, but I didn’t know her for that long. Died when Sam was 6 months old.”  
“I’m sorry about that.” Cas says, “I’m going to pat-down your chest now.”  
“Yeah,” Dean says in a hushed voice. “It’s okay about my mom. It was a long time ago.” Cas’s hands come to a stop and he looks Dean dead in the face. He stares for a while, taking in all of Dean’s features; his freckles, his emerald green eyes, his strong jaw line, everything.  
“Don’t you have to pat down my legs?” Dean says, voice deep, while wiggling a suggestive eyebrow.  
“I-“ Cas stammers. Cas couldn’t think. He never thought he’d get this far and now Dean was right in front of him, giving Cas full permission. Cas apparently took to long to react because Dean grabs the lapels of Cas’s security uniform and pulls him into a heated kiss. Sparks fly as their mouths meet and they start to move in sync. Dean’s tongue is eager inside Cas’s mouth, exploring, tasting, wanting every inch of Cas. Cas breaks away suddenly and Dean whines at the loss of contact.  
“I gotta finish the pat-down.” Cas says, voice deep. He gets on his knees and runs his hands down Dean’s thighs, completely avoiding his obvious erection, and down to his feet.   
“I’m gonna need to take these off.” Cas says, motioning to boots Dean has on. Dean quickly takes them off his feet, socks and all. Cas then pats the top of Dean’s foot, tickling his toes, earning him a chuckle from Dean, and then starts to pat his was back up Dean’s legs, this time stopping to cup Dean’s erection.  
“Hmmm,” Cas hums, cocking his head a little.  
“Is there a problem, officer?” Dean says, slyly.   
“There, seems to be something under here,” Cas says as he rubs Dean’s erection through the denim. “But I’m going to have to remove your pants to make sure.” Cas unbuckles Dean’s belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants in one motion. He pulls the jeans down and Dean’s quickly steps out of them, kicking them to the side, unwanted. Cas grabs Dean’s erection, this time earning a small groan from Dean, and starts to rub, but he suddenly stops and Dean whimpers.  
“I still can’t tell. I’m going to need to remove the boxers also.” Cas says, looking up at Dean as if for reassurance.   
“Go ahead, officer…?” Dean says, and Cas realizes he never told Dean his name.  
“Novak.” Cas says, “Castiel Novak. Most people just call me Cas.”  
“Well, then. Go ahead, Officer Novak. Wouldn’t want to risk the lives of passengers to I’d be really thorough if I were you.” Dean says and Cas laughs at how smooth that was.   
Grabbing the waist band of Dean’s boxers, he tugs them down, just enough to let his erection spring free. Cas licks a strip on the underside of Dean’s dick. Dean moans and his hips twitch in anticipation. Cas grins and licks at the tip which earns him the most beautiful noise he’s ever heard. He licks down the side and comes back up on the other side.  
“Cas.” Dean moans out.  
“Tell me what you need, Dean.” Cas says, looking up at the beautiful sight before him.  
“Want you. Want to be in you.” Dean says and Cas wraps his lips around Deans cock and starts to bob his head. Dean moans but pulls Cas up and into a passionate kiss.  
“Cas, I want to be in you.” Dean says looking Cas up and down.  
“Oh,” is all Cas can get out before his clothes are being discarded and he’s on the floor with his legs wrapped around Dean and his arms around his neck, kissing Dean like he’s the last human on earth. Dean stops, suddenly, and gets up and fumbles around in his jean pockets for something. When he finds whatever it is he’s looking for, he’s right back where he was before, kissing Cas again. Cas hears a tiny click of a bottle being opened and he pulls away from the kiss.  
“Lube?” Cas questions.  
“Don’t worry, it’s under 3 ounces.” Dean says and Cas laughs.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. Why do you carry around lube in your pocket?”  
“Just in case there was anyone cute. Guess I was right.” Dean says, leaning back down to kiss Cas as he coats his fingers with the cold substance. When Cas feels the tip of Dean’s cold finger slip into him, he gasps and Dean takes that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and push in further. Cas is panting and writhing beneath him. And that’s just on one finger; imagine 2 or 3 or even Dean’s dick.   
Getting impatient, Dean adds another finger and starts to scissor Cas open, earn filthy noises from the man beneath him. He curls his fingers until he finds Cas’s prostate, earning a scream as Cas arches his back. Pinning Cas’s sinfully beautiful hips to the floor, Dean attacks Cas’s prostate until Cas is an absolute mess and then he pulls both fingers out, watching as Cas’s hole clinches from loss of contact.   
“Are you ready, Officer Novak? You ready for my dick to fill you up? Ready for me to fuck you so good you forget your own name?” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear, biting his earlobe.  
“Yes, Dean, please.” Cas begs. “Fuck me so hard. Need you, Dean. Want you.” Dean grabs the bottle of lube and squirts it in his hand, discarding the bottle. He then starts stroking his dick, coating it with the lube. He positions his hips in between Cas’s legs and lines himself up at Cas’s entrance. He pushes in and the men moan simultaneously. He drags out slowly, moving his body so he’s hovering over Cas, hands on either side of Cas’s head. He looks Cas dead in the eye before thrusting back in, hitting Cas’s prostate and Cas yells his name.  
Finding a rhythm, Dean thrusts in and out, hitting Cas’s prostate every time he pushes back in. After a few minutes of thrusting, panting, and moaning, Dean grips Cas’s dick and starts to move his hand in time to his hips. Cas’s blissed out face and the noises he is making is almost enough to make Dean come, but he doesn’t. He wants to see Cas come, wants to see the ecstasy on his face when he comes.  
As Dean starts to whisper sweet nothings in Cas’s ear, does Cas finally come. Cas comes harder than he ever has before in his life. He comes so hard he sees starts. And Dean is right there with him, keeping him anchored down. Feeling Cas clinch around him makes Dean come, he fills Cas with his come and rides out his orgasm. He pulls out and curls himself around Cas. They stay like that until Cas gets up and gets a rag to clean them off. They both get dressed and ready to go out of the room, but not before the share a kiss one last time. They exit the room, acting as if nothing had happened. Meg stops them.  
“All clear?” Meg questions.  
“All clear.” Castiel says, his voice completely wrecked, giving away everything.  
“Well just to make sure, I want you to accompany this man on his journey. You have three days of paid leave and anything you buy is all on me.” Meg commands  
“I don’t have any clothes.” Cas says.  
“We’ll go shopping when we get there. Cas, please come with me.” Dean begs. Cas turns to look at him. How can he say no to that face?  
“Alright, I guess I’ll see you later Meg. Let me go to the break room to grab my stuff.” Cas says and he does exactly that.  
Cas and Dean bored the plane and sit down next to each other, hand in hand, a relationship already forming. During take off, Dean squeezes Cas’s hand so hard, Cas swears it could fall off at any moment.  
“Scared of flying?” Cas asks. All Dean can do is nod in response. “We’ll just have to go to the bathroom and fix that now won’t we?” He whispers into Dean’s ear, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He sees Dean already getting hard in his jeans and chuckles. This is going to be one fun flight, Cas thinks as he looks out the window, watching the world get smaller and smaller beneath them.


End file.
